Plans
by Addicted.to.telly
Summary: Peter hale has a plan ... which will effect many residents of beacon hills but it will affect one bad boy in particular...uploaded fianlly :  next chapter will be longer !
1. Chapter 1

**_The moonlight shed across the sleepings boys face ,this boy was perfect ,Derek his nephew care for him ,scott his soon to be pack member cared for him…and most of all he the alpha cared for him._**

**_As if the boy deep in his slumber had heard him, he stirred re-positioning his sheets to show the smooth pale surface of his stomach. I had to use all of his strength not to just pounce on him then and there, to caress his soft skin, to kiss those innocent lips…NO!. he had to wait ,wait until Derek realised just how much he loved this human and then he would rip them apart and take him for himself._**

**He lent down and planted a gentle kiss on the young humans forehead…**

**"until next time…Stiles"**

**Stiles woke from his dream with a start ,a dark figure had been standing over him and he had…kissed him?**

**Stiles looked around his room to get some kind of bearing of the time ,it was then that he realised that his window was open and was swaying slightly in the winter breeze.**

**_Had it been a dream ,or had someone been in his room, no they couldn't have been, the only people who ever came in his room were his dad, Scott and …DEREK!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' rusty blue jeep jolted as it sped over a speed bump, he had overslept after the nights frightening events… he had to find out if Derek had been in his room and why ?

Stiles' head almost smacked the dash board as he stopped suddenly ,

'speak of the devil' stiles thought as he looked out of the window and saw Derek hale ,the town bad boy looking back at him with those piercing blue eyes,

"What the hell, I could have seriously hurt you!" stiles exclaimed as he swung the door open so Derek could get in

Derek just replied with a 'really, me ,seriously hurt by your little jeep?' look,

"Yeah ok, but really ? What do you want" stiles said almost in a defeated tone,

"I need you and scott to come over to my house after school to train" Derek slammed the door and gestured for stiles to start the car.

"why couldn't you have said over the phone or maybe even a nice hand written letter"

"start the car now ,or im going to rip your throat out ,with my teeth" Derek even gritted his teeth to add effect to the empty threat,

Of course he would never hurt this human and he didn't understand why, because lets face it ,he could have easily just texted scott or gone to the school at the end of the day ,but he had to be close to this human ,smell him, the fear and …curiosity ,he made Derek feel….HUMAN.

stiles fumbled with the keys ,desperate to get the car going and get Derek where ever he needed to go without getting his head ripped off.

Derek left when the school came into view and started running in the direction they had just come from…

'_what was the point of me driving him here if he was just going run all the way back?_**' '**_probably just wanted to annoy me…great_'

Stiles thought as he pulled up to school to see scott waiting at the double doors,

"why are you so late" scott asked as he looked stiles up and down

"Derek"

"wait what?" scott asked as stiles pushed past him making his way to class,

"I'll tell you on the way"

And with scott jumped up the steps two at a time to catch up with his best friend,

Waiting by the road a man heard the name Derek come out of the boys lips and smiled to himself, shrinking back into the shadows….


	3. Authors note

Next chapter will be up in a few days and IM SOOOOO SORRY for the really long wait but ive been really busy but I got a new computer for Christmas so updates will be more regular and like I said in a couples of days or maybe even tonight but it is coming!


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles was sitting in the back of class waiting for the minute hand to reach 12 so he could go home ,but he didn't know why because he wouldn't be doing anything that different from what he was doing class, he would probably just be researching werewolf's or things related to them 'what an interesting life I lead (sarcastic voice)'

"STILES!" said Scott in a loud whisper, stiles awoke form his train of thoughts and looked up to see their teacher looming over him,

"Perhaps Mr. Stillinski you would care to tell me when KCI is put into a solution and a slight current is added what precipitates form at the cathode and anode ?" the teacher said raising an eyebrow

"uh-uh…uh …um….well I would say that …it depends…on…?"

"right stay behind after school and we'll see if we can get some useful information into that nonsense riddled brain of yours" the teacher cut off stiles, and just as stiles was about to protest the teacher turned away and started talking to the class again.

"well done Mr. Stillinski" said Scott mimicking the teacher and slowly clapping,

"oh shut-up, and good luck training with big old wolf bad-ass without me there to protect you"

Scott just gave stiles the same look Derek had given him when he had suggested that his jeep could have hurt him,

'_its weird how alike they actually are'_

Stiles spent the rest of the lesson wondering about his mysterious midnight visitor and if it was Derek or he had just forgotten to shut his window that night, he was just thinking of this possibility when the bell rang to signal the end of the school day and stiles jumped up an began packing up his things…

"*cough**cough* And where do you think you are going Mr. Stillinski"

Stiles turned to see his teacher looming over his desk

"I ..uhh… you see ive urgently got to be somewhere -"

"sit down Mr. Stillinski"

He said as his walked back to his desk at the front of the room,

Scott watched from the door way and flashed an apologetic smile to stiles as he slumped back into his cheap plastic blue chair.

Derek was waiting outside the school in his car when Scott came jogging out of the school gate,

"SCOTT!" Derek called out as he swung open his car door and stepped out into the path of the teenager,

"holly-" Scott jumped back suddenly with a look of horror on his face.

"GOD DEREK ,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Scott said righting himself,

"we're going to train" Derek said not making eye contact with him and constantly glancing around as if he'd lost something,

"yeah but I could have come to your house myself….?"

"where's Stiles?" Derek said looking back to the school

"detention, why? and why are you avoiding my question?"

"why's he got detention?"

"not knowing the answer to a question, I said why are you here"

"AND I SAID WE ARE GOING TO TRAIN!"

Derek is suddenly right in Scott's face ,little bits of spit hitting him in the face as Derek's grits his teeth.

"JESUS…Derek what's got into you, and why all the questions about stiles?" Scott says suspiciously as he eases Derek off of him being careful to be gentle ,in fear of him full on wolfing out on him.

"Im…im sorry ,I don't know what going on and I was just curious to know why he wasn't here that's all" Derek walked back to the drivers seat.

"you coming?"

Scott just stared back at him ,mouth slightly ajar

_Is he serious? Has he just completely forgotten what has just happened?_

Scott walked slowly round to the passenger seat and carefully eased him self in.

The drive to Derek's house was uncomfortably awkward and silent,

"Soooo…. Stiles told me about your offer to drive him to school…..what was that about?" Scott said picking an invisible bit of lint off of his jeans and staring at the floor of the car.

"nothing, I just gave him a lift ,what so now I cant be nice?"

Scott merely laughed,

"And the midnight bedtime visit, what?, that was just you being nice?"

Scott jerked forward and was thankful for his seat belt at that moment in time. As Derek suddenly hit the brake.

"WHOA ,WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"WHAT?"

"THE SUDDEN BREAKING ,IF I DIDDNT HAVE MY SEAT BELT ON I ,AND YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ROAD KILL"

"NO NOT THAT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Scott rubbed his throat where the belt had dug into his neck,

"your midnight visit to stiles bedroom?"

"what midnight trip to his bedroom?"

"last night, Stiles said you were in his room because you left the window open."

Derek looked frozen and rigid,

"Derek? What?"

"…..that wasn't me Scott…."

Derek's car whizzed into the school parking lot running over a trash can in the process,

Scott and Derek scrambled out and slammed the doors and made off towards the school doors.

"Where is everyone?" Derek smashed through the door.

"its after hours, there's only a couple of students and teachers doing detentions and the janitors." Scott followed him towards the science classroom.

Derek knew something was off almost instantly, the whole corridor smelt of blood and it was eerily quiet , which was never a good sign when involving Stiles.

"Derek its this one" Scott whispered pointing to a door on the right hand side of the corridor,

Derek pushed open the door and stopped,

The room was chaos, there were chairs tipped over and one of the windows were smashed ,but the worst thing was the large puddle of blood and the body slumped over the desk…

"s…t…i…l…e…s?"


	5. an 2

I didn't check that chapter over ,I just wanted to upload it quickly im Soooo sorry it took a lot longer than I said, I had a family emergency.

I would love reviews as they might motivate me to write a lot more for each chapter *wink* *wink* and notice how the chapters are getting longer the more reviews I get?J


	6. Chapter 6

"yessss….?"

That small voice broke Derek's heart and he had no idea why? All he knew was that it was the most vulnerable and completely terrified voice he had ever heard., whilst Derek had been shocked and frozen by the weakness of the voice Scott had hurried in the direction of it,

"STILES!"

The terrified boy was hiding in the corner ,squatting behind a filing cabinet to the far right of the room , he had a deep ,bad looking gash on his temple to the left side, he had clearly lost a lot blood and it was surrounded by lots of purplish yellow bruising, and he had a black eye also his shirt was torn.

"Scott…." his face lit up and he had never been happier

"stiles ,god what the hell happened?" Scott gently touched the gash,

"*shhhhhhh *" stiles inhaled sharply and Scott instantly dropped his hand.

"I…I ….I cant really remember" stiles looked down to the ground

"come on man, I don't have to be a werewolf to know your lying…" now Scott was truly worried ,whatever happened must have been either truly terrifying and traumatic or someone was threatening him…

"ok-*sigh* me and Mr. Padaleki were just sitting in silence when there was a massive smash from behind me and when I turned to see what had happened something hit me around the head and some guy started dragging me towards the smashed window but Mr. Padaleki …he …. Just jumped out of his seat and ran at this guy ,obviously he didn't take kindly to one of his students being kidnapped in front of him, and the guy ran at him still holding my shirt and it ripped, then it was a bit of a blur but that still didn't mean that I couldn't see him murder Mr. Padaleki"

Stiles looked over to the body slumped over the desk,

"and when his screaming stopped the dude came towards me and punched me in the face ,I woke up a couple of minutes after and he was gone and Mr. Padaleki's blood was every where" stiles was full on shaking by this point and his arms were wrapped around Scott's body ,whilst Scott mumbled reassurance like…

"_its alright"_

And

"_he's gone now"_

Normally Derek would be making fun of him and commenting on how much of a sissy he looked but not now ,not after what had happened and it was completely acceptable for stiles to be reacting like this, Derek had to remind himself that stiles was only a human and even he would have been a little shaken up - bad ass werewolf Derek hale.

No, right now all Derek could feel was a painful stab of jealously for Scott, it should be him that stiles had his armed wrapped tightly around, it should be him muttering words of comfort-

_that was if he knew any ?did he ?_

These jealous thoughts scared Derek more than any alpha ever could, why did he feel like this ,he shouldn't care if stiles was alright or want him to need or want him, and he should be threatening him for wasting his time.

"Derek!"

Derek was awoken from his thoughts and looked over at Scott who was struggling to help stiles to his feet ,he hadn't noticed before but now that stiles was standing, he could see that stiles had a large shard of glass protruding from his right calf,

"Derek! Help me"

Derek just stood still , he couldn't touch stiles he reeked of Scott and the mysterious attacker , he couldn't touch him or be close to him as he stank of another man ,no not man ,he couldn't smell of anyone but him ,and he didn't know why ? He couldn't stand it .

He made towards the broken window,

"DEREK, come on man I know you can be selfish but come on ,he needs our help ,don't you think he's been through enough" Scott readjusted stiles under his arm causing him to cry out in pain as pressure was applied to his leg.

"well maybe he should have fought back stronger!"

The look of pure betrayal and shock on scotts face was painful but not as heart breaking as the look of blankness on stiles,

"DEREK ,YOU DICK ! JUST GO WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP"

"no he's right …." both wolfs turned to stiles who was still awkwardly leaning on scotts shoulder,

"what?" both said simultaneously,

"I should have fought back ,I was weak ,I shouldn't have to have had you two to come and rescue me like some chick."

Scott looked to Derek angrily ,but he didn't see, he didn't care. His eyes were fixed onto stiles ,

_Did he really think that ,did I make him think that, I didn't mean to take my anger out on him, he just smelt so luscious and now that smell was tainted by other men's -like scotts ,whose smell was a mix between gym socks and teen hormones._

_I mean if the teacher who was a grown and clearly very athletic man couldn't fight off the intruder ,then how could stiles?_

"_come on Scott lets go" stiles started to gently tug Scott towards the door whilst limping,_

_Derek snared as stiles once again leaned in close to Scott, and with one last look jumped through the window and ran across the car park following the scent of the intruder… towards the forest._


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update ive had school but this time I promise the updates will be more regular , enjoy and don't forget to review…

Stiles and Scott managed to get to the front of the school with lots of effort ,struggling and gasps of pain from stiles.

"come on stiles its not much further" Scott said whilst struggling with the door,

"I cant Scott … it hurts too much" stiles all but sobbed out.

The weakness and pain in his voice was too much for Scott, it literally broke his heart, all he could think about was ripping out the barstard who did this to his best friends throat out. He was so angry that when stiles stumbled again and he readjusted him ,he was too violent and caused stiles leg to give out from beneath him,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" stiles fell to the ground with a sickening crunch as the shard of glass dug deeper into his leg.

A deep and feral growl broke from within scotts throat as he fought back the wolf within him,

_how could Derek have just left them, I mean I know stiles annoys him sometimes but for him to just leave him when he was at his most vulnerable was low even for someone like Derek hale, I mean yeah im a werewolf but he could clearly see that I was struggling with supporting stiles and that it was hurting him but he still left , he's worse-_

"s-c-o-t-t" scotts turned and looked at stiles who was still attempting to get up off of the cold concrete ground,

"oh Jesus sorry ,here let me help you " Scott leaned down and as gently as he could he pulled stiles into a standing position ,

"thanks".

A little while longer they were at Derek's car,

_Im sure he wont mind and if he does ,who cares_

Scott helped stiles into the passenger seat and then swiftly walked around to the other side of the car to the drivers seat and got in himself,

"well… that was the most eventful detention ive ever had" stiles turned to Scott and managed a small pained smile.

_Wow he's either a lot stronger than I thought he was or he feels like he needs to be, which is stupid because anyone- werewolf or not would have been affected by what had just happened to him and the unquestionable pain he must be currently in_

"stiles… now really isn't the time for jokes ,are you alright I mean I know you must be in a lot of pain but i mean mentally," Scott scolded himself for the way that, that had come out

"MENTALLY? WHAT YOU THINK THAT IM GOING TO GO CRAZY OR BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE, LIKE IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH , NOT STRNG LIKE YOU" Stiles shouted back at him

"come on mate you know that's not what I meant…"

"NO, NO I DON'T 'MATE' , I KNOW YOU THINK THE SAME AS DEREK ,THAT I SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK STRONGER OR AT LEAST LEFT LIKE A MAN , NOT LEANING ON YOUR SHOULDER LIKE SOME WUSS,

I MEAN YOU DIDDNT MAKE THIS MUCH FUSS WHEN YOU WERE BITTEN ,THAT MUST HAVE BEEN LIKE 10x WORSE AND NOW LOOK ,STILES THE STUPID HUMAN WHO COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT HIMSELF AGAINST SOME STRANGER!" Stiles fell back against his seat exhausted the sudden outburst must have used up what little energy he had left.

Scott just sat there in silence staring at him_, _

_what was that all about ,does he really believe that I think that and even worse does he really believe that himself. Even I couldn't have stood up against who ever it was ,he had said that they came up from behind him… _

_stiles definitely wasn't alright and I need to find out a way to help him._

_Derek was running through the forest with a hundred and one thoughts running through his head,_

_They were all about stiles and what he would do to whoever had done this to him but mostly they were about the look stiles had given him when he had said he should have been stronger. The teenage human was strong ,one of the strongest he had ever met, obviously not physically but mentally he was incredibly strong, he had been through so much for someone his age, obviously Scott had too, with the whole werewolf thing but stiles had lost his mum, been unpopular with almost everyone at school apart from his one friend who ditched him any chance he got to be his popular girl- girlfriend and sports mates. The whole werewolf thing had made Scott even more popular and just got stiles more overlooked ad evidently in more danger. It seemed that multiple people were out to get him , the midnight visitor the school intruder or maybe they were the same person. Derek only hoped that he would catch them before it was too late and that hopefully stiles would understand why he was angry and why he left._

_Peter hale had been listening in on Derek's thoughts all the way back from the school and was happy as it seemed that plan was moving along well, earlier had been an accident he was out of control and had needed the by, but luckily he had gained control over himself once more and it had worked out better than he could ever had imagined ,it would seem that he would be getting his claws into the boy sooner than he had previously thought …_


End file.
